Toga Morty
by Iba
Summary: If we have no peace, it is because we have forgotten that we belong to each other.


Up into the heavens was a godly baked man named Morty. He was, as usual, having a gay ol' time as he chillaxed on a cloud known as Nine. His hairy body was covered with a toga whiter than snow, and he also wore sandals.

He puffed his doobie before sagely saying to his comrade, "Bitches ain't shit. But hoes and tricks."

Eusine rolled around in a naked state on his own cloud before saying, "It's going to rain." He then smacked his cloud as his butt cheeks rumbled, and indeed his cloud began to rain on Earth.

Morty was wheezing at Eusine's jello butt until he calmed down and said, "You should flood the Earth." purely to see more of Eusine's jiggling tush.

But Eusine wasn't buying this. Not this time. He just sat there and started sculpting a little Suicune out of his cloud.

At this time, Morty forgot what he wanted as he watched the other cloud rain. He then thought of something deep. Something so profound. "Dude, Eusine. Mermaids are fucking awesome."

"No, they're not."

"No, they're awesome. You're not going to believe this, but Groudon, man, Groudon. He was the first mermaid to exist."

Eusine had finished making his Suicune and plopped his little booty on it. He rocked back and forth as he proceeded to say, "Yeah, that totally makes sense what with it being a ground Pokemon."

"Mermaids?" Morty took another puff and did a really long exhale. "Totally live on land."

While they continued conversing, a piece of paper flew by and smacked Eusine in the face. This caused Eusine to fling off his Suicune, thus being cock blocked, yet he was able to land on another cloud. Eusine was bewildered.

"I GOT SHOT!" he screamed after ripping the paper off his face. He angrily examined it, but then realized what was on it. He steered the cloud over to Morty, frantically tugging at his toga. "Morty. Morty."

"Huh, what?" was Morty's response. He was so dazed that he was lying on his face. When he picked up his head, drool got stuck to the cloud from his face.

"Are you," Eusine said, "sitting on your penis?"

Morty moistly gazed at Eusine for a few seconds before registering and for some reason checking down his toga top. He replied, "Are you sitting on _your_ penis?"

"Yes, I am sitting on my penis and your penis as well."

Morty looked off into the distance before whispering, "Double trouble."

Eusine gave Morty the paper he got molested with. Morty looked at the paper and realized there was a doodle of gay porn on it.

"Falkner," Eusine muttered vehemently. Morty laughed and turned the paper into an airplane. He threw it at nothing, and it hit an actual airplane. The paper plane bursted into flames.

A ringing cloud floated by, and Eusine answered. It was Arceus. Arceus ordered them to stop being faggots and to get back to work, and then Arceus revealed itself to be Professor Birch dicking around. Eusine thought he sounded familiar.

A few hours later, Falkner flew by using his Swanna wings. Morty and Eusine immediately laughed at him. Falkner felt scandalized every time the two assholes made fun of his wings, but today they were for some reason also calling him a gaylord.

"Are you going to cry to Big Bird now?" Eusine said. Morty sneezed, and for some reason that made him laugh harder.

"YOU GUYS ARE BITCHES," Falkner screamed before flying off. Big Bird was his idol.

Morty said he flaps so hard that rainbows shoot out of his penis. Then he started to gather marijuana at one place. "And then I began to stroke the pieces of marijuana bits, and they surrendered to every caress." He rolled a doobie and said, "I brought the joint slitheringly to my puckered lips before I-mmm mm mm."

Morty rolled. "MMM MM MM."

"Wait, shut up." Eusine held up a hand. "Someone farted."

"You, asshole," Morty said. Eusine was sad, but then Morty coaxingly told him that baby it was okay. Everyone poops but doflamingo. And then they made out, but they didn't, and Morty realized that Eusine was actually a person with genitals, not that he was only the genitals.


End file.
